justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Youth
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |pictos = 119 |gc = |lc = |audio = |dura = 3:06 |nogm = 4 |choreo = Eva Ndiaye |perf = Julien Durand }}"Youth" (stylized in-game as "YOUTH") by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who is wearing a blue cap tucked under the hoodie of his blue vest. He is also wearing a bright pink button-up shirt, blue and black striped leggings, as well as dark purple boots. Background The background is a black sky with white stars and silver bubbles floating. At the chorus, the bubbles change to a blue-purple smoke with silver balloon-like letters spelling YOUTH. During the EDM part, it switches back to the sliver bubbles and bokeh lights. When the singer starts to sing, bright colored bubbles appear as they go away from each other. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Shake your hands softly from the top down. Gold Move 4: Raise your right hand up while turning back. Youthgm123picto.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 YOUTH GM123.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Youthfinalgmpicto.png|Gold Move 4 YOUTH GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest maps. *Zombie Trivia *'' '' is the first song in the series by Troye Sivan. *The gameplay for was uploaded on the Just Dance UK channel on September 30, 2016, while it was uploaded on September 26, 2016 on the American channel. *'' '' is the second song in the series by a former YouTube personality, after Gibberish. *The background in the final version is different than the one in the preview: **The bubbles are more animated and the background zooms in and out during some parts. **The wave pattern showing the title of the song is less opaque. **Additionally, the banner was absent and the artist's name was misspelled as Troy Sivan for a short period of time. *The US version of the preview gameplay has subtitles with the lyrics of the song. In them, "And the stars exploding" is misspelled as "And the stars explode, and", and "Whoa." is shown during the EDM part. *The coach s pose from the cover is used in the menu icon for the Zombie Quest instead of the actual menu icon. *'Gold Move 4' s effect comes after the song ends. This also happens in Mama Mia. Gallery Game Files Youth Cover Generic.jpg|'' '' Youth_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Youth_cover_albumbkg.jpg| album background Tex_0052.jpg| menu banner youth map bkg.png| map background youth_cover@2x.jpg| cover Youth_Cover_1024.png| cover YouthAva.png|Avatar 200617.png|Golden avatar 300617.png|Diamond avatar Pictos-sprite_youth.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Youth_jd2016_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu Youth_jd2016_load.jpeg| loading screen Youth_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Youth_jd2016_score.jpeg| scoring screen YOUTHMenu.png|'' '' on the menu YOUTHMenuCover.png| loading screen YOUTHCoachSelection.png| coach selection screen Youth_now_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) YouthJDNmenu.png|'' '' on the menu (updated) YouthJDNcoachselection.png| coach selection screen (updated) Youth_now_score_new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) Youth_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu Youth_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen Youth_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Youth_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu Youth_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen Youth_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Others Youth background comp.png|Background comparison Videos Official Music Video Troye Sivan - YOUTH Teasers Youth - Gameplay Teaser (US) Youth - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - YOUTH - Troye Sivan - 100% Perfect FC 50 Just Dance Now - YOUTH 5* YOUTH - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - YOUTH by Troye Sivon (PS Move) Youth - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Youth Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs by Troye Sivan